Music of the Heart
by RinoaxSquall4eva2012
Summary: Rinoa runs away from her abusive father and falls in love with the lead singer of Griever. Squall Leonhart. Will Squall and Rinoa's love be able to stand through the very fatal storm that is headed their way? There is a subplot in here which could possibly lead to a sequel. But we will see how it goes. Squinoa Rated M for later chapters.
1. Characters

Music of the Heart Character List-

Squall Leonhart- Rockstar and Ex-Seed- Lead Singer/ Guitar of Griever

Zell Dincht- Rockstar and Ex- Seed- Drummer of Griever

Seifer Almasy- Rockstar -2nd Lead Vocals and Guitar of Griever/ Soloist

Irvine Kinneas- Rockstar- Guitar and backing vocals/ lady's man

Selphie Tilmitt- Band Groupie and Irvine's girlfriend

Quistis Trepe- Band Groupie and Squall's girlfriend

Emmie Dashfield- Band Groupie / Ex- Library Girl and Zell's girlfriend

Fujin- Band Groupie and Seifer's Girlfriend

Raijin- The band's man bodyguard

General Caraway- Father of Rinoa and very abusive. Loathes daughter

Rinoa Heartilly- Daughter of General Caraway. Runaway

Xander Heartilly- Rinoa's cousin and band manager of Griever

Melanie Carmichael- Xander's fiancée

Skylar Wiltshire- Rinoa's ex- boyfriend. New Guitarist and 2nd lead vocals under his alter ego Mattson King. Has obsession with Rinoa. And decides to help General Caraway in the search for his daughter

Biggs and Wedge- General Caraway's Right Hand Men

Ellone McClintock- (under a MARRIED last name in this story) Squall's sister and VICE- Ceo of Presidential Records. The Company that produces Griever.

James McClintock- Ellone's husband and CEO of Presidential Records.

Raine Leonhart- Loire – Squall's and Ellone's mother and late(deceased) wife to Laguna Loire ( I have her indirectly in a cameo to ease any confusion for later chapters as to who is Laguna's wife!)

Stefy Loire- Laguna's new wife and step mother to Squall and Ellone. Treats them as if they are her own.

Laguna Loire- Squall's father and step-father to Ellone. Although he prefers father to Ellone. She calls him dad anyway. Raine's husband and President of Esthar. Former Galbadian Soldier

Kiros and Ward (sorry forgot their last names and too lazy to look them up) Laguna's Right Hand Men and were in Laguna's squadron in the Galbadian Army.


	2. Broken Like an Angel

Music of the Heart Chapter One- Broken Like An Angel by Crossfade

Rinoa's POV

She had to breathe. She needed air. She ran out of her father's house as fast as she could before he went into yet another one of his tangents. She has suffered enough of him. She had to get away. Where she didn't know. But she knew she had to leave. She was his punching bag, She had the scars and bruises to prove it but no one would believe her. Because no one would ever suspect that the General of such a crime. Because in front of the cameras, Caraway showed nothing but the purest love for his daughter. But behind closed doors, he hated her. He wanted Julia all to himself but no. She had to come along. He killed Julia for having the child instead of aborting it. And Rinoa witnessed it when she was just five years old. Now, Caraway was after her. So she ran. She ran all the way to the train station in Deling City. She bought a ticket to Balamb. She got to the Balamb Hotel and called the only person she knew there but he didn't answer. So he obviously didn't know she was there. But he would definitely let her stay with him. After she checked into the hotel, she went searching for food with the little money that she did have. Still watching her back for the time being, for she knew that the General would be hot on her trail. She was almost in the center of Balamb when she heard a loud commotion. She walked over to realize it was music. She got closer and closer and realized it was a concert. The strobes were dancing violently and the crowd was cheering. The band seemed to be enjoying themselves too.

She never really liked rock music until her father started to beat her. The rock music she listened to grabbed her attention. It made her feel. She's never heard this band before though. She loved the beat. She was in a trance. That was until she looked up at the lead singer and thought , "_He doesn't know I was staring right at him. Hyne does he have such gorgeous blue stormy eyes. And the hair-". _Her thought was broken by the realization of the lyrics.

_She was a queen_

_Lost within a dream_

_Misconceived that he was fit to reign_

_Lies take victims_

_Separate them at the seams_

_Cause them to fall apart_

_Then move along to better things now_

Squall's POV 

Squall was the lead singer of Griever. He was enjoying his crowd of fans. He felt the sincerity of his lyrics express themselves to his audience. They could feel his lyrics. "_Yeah that's right_" he thought. "_HIS lyrics"._ He looked around the crowd. He loved watching everyone enjoy themselves. That was until he saw _her._ She looked so angelic. She had raven hair and doe brown eyes. She was simply beautiful. The most beautiful thing that he has ever set his eyes upon. "_Hyne is she beautiful. She probably thought that I don't know that she is staring at me." _He thought that to himself and smirked. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. But he kept singing.

_She_

_Wants to Fall in Love Again_

_Don't you know that _

_He's_

_Satisfied to own her._

Rinoa's POV

He was staring back at her. "_No he is not staring at you, Rinoa! If he is, he probably thinks your ugly! No. He's staring at the person behind me. Yeah that's it. He sees right through me." _She thought to herself.

_No time permits to open up_

_When you've been hiding thoughts so strong_

_She's been holding out for an angel to come along_

_No reply from the sky_

_But she just keeps looking up_

_She just keeps looking up now._

Squall's POV

"_She's more beautiful than my girlfriend now_. _Hyne she is an angel. But she looks lost. Her eyes are troubled."_

_She _

_Wants to Fall in Love Again_

_Don't you know that he_

_He's _

_Satisfied to own her_

Rinoa's POV

"_I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Of Course he does. I mean look at him. Who wouldn't want that? No one would ever want to date me if they knew who my father was. I'm a whore. Just like her. Well that's what he says."_

_She'll never know love's true potential_

_Lost in the open wind_

_To his impatience_

_Never feeling they would fall apart_

_She let her feelings grow_

_To tears she'll never show now._

Squall's POV

_"She probably has a boyfriend. But it's not likely I'll ever see her again. She's probably just a groupie like everyone else. But HYNE! I'll never get her out of my head now!"_

_She_

_Wants to fall in love again_

_Don't you know that he_

_He's _

_Satisfied to own her_

_You know he couldn't see_

_That she could be his everything_

_Bringing light to everything now_

_Oh_

_She just wants to_

_Fall in love again_

_She's broken like an angel_

Rinoa's POV

The song ended. Those lyrics had definitely hit home. And the tears just started flowing. She gave him one last look and then took off. Running scared. She ran back to her hotel room and crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Squall's POV

_"Was she crying when the song ended? She was, wasn't she? Seems like those lyrics had more of an effect on her than anyone else in the audience. Something must have happened to her like it did my mother. But now that I think of it. That girl, she looked… familiar. Where have I seen her before? No point in dwelling on it now. I'm never going to see her again. And went to sleep after much thought._

Elsewhere in Deling City

"Ah! My elite soldiers Biggs and Wedge!" General Caraway said. " Find that whore of a daughter of mine and bring her here! I will show her why NOT to runaway!"

" Yes SIR!" Biggs said.

"And Biggs?" Caraway said with a threatening tone.

" Yes sir?"

"CHECK EVERYWHERE! Because if you fail, you know what's underneath lieutenant?" Caraway screamed.

Biggs gulped. "YES SIR!"

" Good. Now. DISMISSED! And don't come back until you have her!"


	3. Colors

Music of the Heart- Chapter 2- Colors- A Really long chapter

Narrator's POV

She has been in Balamb for naught a week and finally got in touch with her cousin to let her stay with him. She was sad because of so many things that happened and one of them was that she was never going to see that guy again.

"_Not that he noticed me anyway." _She thought to herself_ "He won't even want anything to do with me. He's a rockstar. I'm the General's whore of a daughter."_

But she couldn't stop thinking about him. His lyrics were so powerful. They had put her in a trance that made her express her inner emotions. She also knew it was a matter of time before her father knew where she fled to. He was going to kill her this time. She would have to face him eventually. But right now she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her life while she could. She wanted it to be with someone she loved and cared deeply for. But there was no one here in Balamb that could fill that void. Except her cousin that is but he is hardly someone that she could love deeply. No. She wanted the love of her life, should she find him, to fill that void. But now, given the circumstances, she would never find her true love.

Her cousin had given her some money to go shopping for new clothes for herself considering she didn't bring much with her being in the rush that she was. She was so tired after she walked out the last store and decided to head back to the apartment. So she just sauntered off after a day of shopping.

(A/N: By the way, I'm done with character POV's. I know they definitely add a better perspective of where the story is going but now more characters are involved and they all a lot so it would be very difficult to put this plot after this into character POV's. Some parts might have the character POV if I think it suits the scene.)

"YO! SEIFER!! Get away from MY hotdogs! I only share them with Emmie!" Zell screamed.

"Aww! Zelly! You make me think dirty thoughts when you talk like that!" Emmie said seductively.

"Are you suggesting something Emmie?" Zell said inquisitively adding a wink.

"Hmm. Wouldn't you like to know." Emmie said.

"YO ZELL! I don't want your damn hotdogs!" Seifer screamed from the living room. "Besides Fujin tastes better than those damned hotdogs anyway!"

"IDIOT!" Fujin said pointing to Zell as he walked into the living room.

"HEY! I am NOT an idiot!" Zell said defensively.

"Yeah you are." Irvine chimed in.

"HEY! Who asked you! IRVY! I am NOT an Idiot!" Zell said.

"ONLY SEFIE CAN CALL ME IRVY!" Irvine said. "Besides Zell it's just plain weird when it comes from you" Irvine said jokingly.

"Zell. You're not an idiot. Just a moron. At times." Selphie said.

"Zell don't take it personally okay." Quistis said.

"I'll try not to." Zell said

"But Zell," Quistis continued but jokingly, "you ARE an idiot!"

"Oh Hyne Quistis! You are my new favorite lady!" Irvine said.

"HEY! IRVY!" Selphie yelled!

"Oh! SORRY babe! You will always be my number one!" Irvine said.

"Aww! IRVY!" Selphie said as she sat on his lap and started making out with him.

Just then Squall walked in.

"Geez people! Can't the two of you get a room! I don't want to see my bandmate in action!" Squall said pointing to Selphie and Irvine.

"Good morning baby!" Quistis got up and walked to Squall and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Mmm. Good morning gorgeous." Squall said to Quistis.

"SQUALL! Am I an Idiot?" Zell asked.

"Zell, please don't make me answer that. I wouldn't want to upset anyone!" Squall said laughing.

Just then Seifer had to butt into Squall's personal life.

"Yo. Squall. I've been meaning to ask you something. You seem different since the concert. Almost like you're not yourself."

"What do you mean not myself? I haven't felt any different." Squall said defensively too.

"Well it's just that you know how we did the other night?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah?" Squall said.

"Well, when we were doing Broken Like An Angel, you zoned out. Why?" Seifer asked.

_Oh shit! I can't tell him it was because of that girl can I? Quistis will be pissed. Shit Quistis! Why the hell did Seifer have to bring this up in front of her! But that girl. I was so drawn to her. She looked like a broken angel. Hell she was the inspiration for my next song!_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Squall said finally.

"You're avoiding the question. Squall." Seifer said.

"Yeah… So?" Squall said.

"You're hiding something! I know it!" Seifer said.

"OH! I know! You saw a pretty lady!" Zell said implying that it was Quistis. But no one else caught on to that.

"ZELL! There are a lot of beautiful women!" Squall snapped.

"So it IS a girl!" Seifer shouted!

"Squall! What the fuck are Seifer and Zell talking about!?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing!" Squall snapped.

_Of course that girl was beautiful!_

"Squally's got a crush!" Seifer teased.

"No I don't!"Squall said.

"So it WAS a girl! Squall, are you cheating on me!?" Quistis said almost starting to cry. Seifer looked at her and frowned.

"NO QUISTIS! I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU! UGG! WHATEVER! FINE! OKAY! I SAW A GIRL! AND YES SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL! LIKE AN ANGEL! OKAY! SHE WAS TROUBLED WHEN I STARTED SINGING THE SONG AND SHE STARTED CRYING WHEN I ENDED IT! THEN RAN OFF AFTER THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M EVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN! SHE IS A GROUPIE! I ONLY SEE FOUR GROUPIES MORE THAN ONCE AND THEY ARE THE FOUR IN THIS ROOM! SO LET'S DROP IT!" Squall yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Calm your hormones man!" Seifer said.

"Squall. I'm sorry for doubting you!" Quistis said.

"Whatever! I'm going down to the beach!" Squall said and turned for the door when Quistis started to follow.

Squall heard her footsteps and sighed. The two would always go to the beach together when he wanted to write a new song. But not this time. He wanted to be alone. So he turned around and screamed.

"ALONE!"

Then he left leaving a shocked and hurt Quistis at the doorway.

He hopped into his car and drove down the road to the beach. Good thing he had his pen and his lyric notebook in the car in the glove compartment. Going to the beach was his favorite place to write music. When he got to the beach, he grabbed his things and went to go sit on the docks and began writing.

Back at the house, Quistis headed back to hers and Squall's room and cried.

"Why! Why did he just leave?" Quistis sobbed.

"We always go to the beach together! What made him so angry! Scratch that! I know what made him so angry. It was Seifer. Then I added to it. By questioning his faithfulness. Stupid Quistis!" She cried some more.

Just then someone walked in the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"But can you blame him? It's not like you're miss innocent."

She knew that voice.

"What are you doing in here? This is Squall's and my room." Quistis said.

"I know that but really, can you blame him? You have a secret too Quistis. You pretend that you love him but you know in your heart that you really don't. You are only dating him in hopes to get one thing that I want but I can only get it through you. And that is a fortune tripled. Which helps for our situation." The voice said.

"I know. Which is why I have to play the part correctly. But I feel like I'm just screwing things up. But what do I get out this if I do this for you?"

"Quistis. Let me ask you something? Do you love me? Because Hyne knows how much I love you! Hell. You and I have been dating for three years. But I knew the moment Squall laid eyes on you he was smitten. So I got this idea in my head to play him for him to marry you and get the Loire Presidential Fortune. Squall is the heir to it. I will be able to give you the world if you do this. But Squall definitely loves you. I can see it in his eyes. But who do you love? Squall or me? By the way. Have you had sex with him?" The voice said again.

"I love you! I really do. But I'm not feeling too confident at the moment. And yes I have had sex with him. I have to play the part remember." Quistis said.

"I can help with your confidence issue." The voice said seductively. "I always help you with your confidence." The voice said and then moved closer to Quistis and started kissing her passionately. Then he laid her down on the bed. And then we all knows what happens next!

(A/N: oOoOo Who is this mystery person!)

"Biggs we have looked everywhere! We'll never find her!" Wedge complained!

"We'll find her! I am NOT being demoted AGAIN!" Biggs said.

"But the world is so BIG! Our chances of finding her are very slim!"

"Well then we'll take our chances!" Biggs said as they walked out of the Balamb Hotel.

Just then, they see something that catches their eye. It was HER!

Rinoa had just walked out of the apartment that Xander is renting until he can find a house. But for some reason, this morning has been very different. She felt like someone was watching her. Stalking her, if you will. So she just walked faster and faster. Almost to a sprint. She stopped and turned around to see who was following her. She saw two Galbadian Soldiers and she looked closer and her eyes opened wide with fear.

_OH MY HYNE! I'm so DEAD! It's Biggs and Wedge!_

She turned around and started sprinting to get away from them. She heard Biggs scream "IT'S HER! LET'S GET HER!"

She ran and she ran. Taking many turns to try and get them off her trail.

"Why can't they leave me alone!?" She cried. "WHY!"

She finally got them off her trail for now but she kept running. Until she tripped and crashed on the beach. She fell face first. Then she just kneeled with the palms of her hands in the sand and her head bent down and started crying.

Squall was busy writing his song lyrics. All the songs he wrote were about his own emotions. There was one song in particular he was working on. It was inspired by that angel.

_Can you feel it crush you?_

_Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away_

_From these things that hold you down_

_Do they complicate you?_

_Because they make you feel like this._

_Of all the colors that you've shined_

_This is surely not your best_

_But you should know _

_These colors that you're shining are…_

_Surely not the best_

_Colors that you shine._

_Surely not the best_

_Colors that you shine._

Squall had gotten that far in writing his lyrics when he heard someone crying nearby. He looked over to where it was coming from and his eyes finally landed on the girl that was crawled over in the sand. He looked closer at her and his eyes opened in shock.

_Holy HYNE! It's that girl from the other night!_

He closed his notebook and got up to go talk to her when he finally saw her get up and looked at the ocean. Then he watched her start running towards it, dove in, and swam out.

Rinoa's POV

"Damn it! Why the hell did I do that without my bathing suit on?"

She was an excellent swimmer. But now she was getting tired. Her clothes were too heavy. She started sinking and flailing in the water. The last thing she thought about was "Well if I'm going to die, it won't be by my father!" Then she went under.

Squall's POV

I watched her in the water. She has a lot of clothes on. Those are going to get so heavy. Just then I saw her go under. I thought she would be right back up in a matter of seconds. But when she didn't my mind went to the worst possible scenarios. It was five minutes before I really realized she wasn't coming back up.

"Oh FUCK! She's gone under!" I screamed. I quickly took off anything that was going to weigh me down. I was all but completely naked. I went into the water where she started to sink. I went under several times and coming back up for air. Seed training did me well. I went under one last time and I saw her. When I reached her, I grabbed her by the waist and started swimming to go back up.

I finally got back to the shore laying her unconscious body on the ground. She wasn't breathing. So I would have to give her the kiss of life. CPR. I breathed into her mouth and pressed her chest five times. She still wasn't breathing. I did it a second time. Still nothing!

_Oh HYNE! I hope she's not dead!_

Then I thought. Third time's a charm. So I did it a third time. She finally started breathing, and having a coughing fit.

Rinoa's POV

She looked up to see what happened. Then she noticed herself staring into those eyes. Those beautiful stormy sapphire, blue eyes. She thought that he must be her guardian angel. HER angel. The one she has been waiting for, for so long. Then it dawned on her that those eyes were familiar. Then she remembered the concert.

"Y-You!" I gasped.

"Yeah. Me." Squall said confused.

"You're the guy from the concert!" I said.

"Yep! That's me! And you were the girl that was crying at the end of one of my songs." Squall said.

"Y-You saw me?" I said as I flushed ten shades of red.

"Yeah. I saw you. Why were you crying?" Squall asked.

"……."

"Come on! Don't tell me my lyrics were that bad!" Squall said jokingly to try and lighten up the mood.

When he said that though, I just started thinking about all the recent events taking place. My father abusing me left and right and pretending to love me on cameras. I was never allowed to have any friends which prevented me from telling anyone close to me about what my father does to me. Every. Single. Night. Then those lyrics. Those lyrics drove me mad. I then wished I had died. That way my father couldn't do that to me anymore. I had to let him do it otherwise he would hurt me more.

"Y-You saved my life" I said finally.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was no biggie." Squall said trying to act cool.

"You should have let me die!" I retorted as she stood up and started to walk off.

"HUH! What? I just saved your life and you just say I should have let you die!" Squall stood up and went to go chase her.

"First of all. You just said saving my life was no big deal! And yes you should have let me die! I would be better off dead than alive anyway!" I retorted once again.

"Why the hell are you being so difficult! All I want is a thanks!"

"How DARE you judge me! You don't even know the hell I've been going through for you to say that!" I said as tears started welling in my eyes again.

"Everyone goes through rough patches sweetheart!" Squall yelled. "And you're NO different!"

At that I just slapped him then said, "Believe me! Dying in the ocean was probably the better way of ME dying!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!? You make it sound like you have cancer or something! Wait do you have cancer?" He finished in a calming voice.

"…….."

Just then he saw the marks on her neck and realized what was going on.

"Who did that to you?" Squall said understanding why she felt she was better off dying in the ocean.

"……."

"Tell me what the fuck happened!" Squall demanded.

"Fuck off! I don't have to tell you a damn thing! I don't even know you!" I fought back.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone then!" Squall said then started to leave after he put his clothes on.

I did the same thing. I started walking away.

Squall's POV

"What the fucking HYNE is wrong with that girl! I did my good deed for today! And she doesn't even appreciate it! And those marks! Why do they seem so familiar?"

I could only think of my childhood memories.

"I just wish she talked to me. GAH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT! And I don't even know her name! She probably knows mine. I mean I am famous."

Just then when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I look up to see about forty or fifty teen girls, fans, stopped about two hundred yards in front of me. Then they all shouted.

"OH MY HYNE! It's SQUALL LEONHART!"

_Ahh! Shit!! _I thought and I started to run back in the other direction as fast as I could from the swarm of crazed teen fans. They started chasing me!

Rinoa's POV

"Fucking asshole! Who does he think he is!? How dare he judge me!? But why did I have to say that!? He did after all save my life! If I told him what my father was doing!? Grr! Why the hell does he have to be so damn gorgeous!"

Just then I look up and I am staring right into the face of Lieutenant Biggs. She froze and then immediately started running in the other direction as fast as she could from Biggs and Wedge.

Squall and Rinoa ran as fast as they could from their own respective chasers. They almost lost their enemies when…

BAM!

Rinoa and Squall ran right into each other tumbling over into the water.

"Moron! Watch where you're going!" Squall screamed.

"I should tell you the same thing you idiot!" Rinoa bashed back!

When they opened their eyes they had the look of disgust in their eyes and started saying things at the same time.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"YOU!"

"Can this day get any worse!?" Rinoa said. Then she heard more running in the sand and turned around. Apparently it can.

"Did you think you could run away from us Princess?" Biggs sneered. "You silly girl!"

_Princess? Squall thought. There is only one other girl referred to as Princess other than Ellone._

"M-My n-n-name i-is n-n-not P-P-Princess!" Rinoa stuttered.

Just then the screaming girls came around the corner. Squall turned around.

"Aww fuck this shit!" Squall stammered. He heard screams amongst the girls that sounded like, "Squall Leonhart! Will you marry me!?" or "Squall sign my bra!" or "Squall sign my ass!" or "Squall have sex with me!" and the perfect one was "SQUALL LEONHART IS THE FATHER OF MY BABY!"

Rinoa and Squall looked at each other with fearful looks.

"Run?" They both said simultaneously. They both nodded and started running north, away from the crazed followers. They were taking every left and right turn they came across.

When they finally stopped they were standing behind a building that looked very historical. It was Balamb City Hall. Just then a crazy idea just popped into Rinoa's head.

"MY APARTMENT!" Rinoa said.

"Don't you think that's rushing things a bit? I mean we don't even know each other!" Squall said.

"My name is.. um we'll get to that later.. Now let's go."

"You don't waste any time do ya!? Let's go then!"

Rinoa stopped and thought for a minute until it finally hit her what he was implying.

"Oh! For Hyne's sake! I'm not taking you to my apartment so we can have sex you numskull!"

"Really? Then WHY are we going to YOUR apartment!"

"So we can have less of the chance of THEM finding us!"

"So! Then WHY not go to MY apartment instead!" Squall said curiously.

"Because mine is close by! It's two blocks away!" Rinoa retorted.

"Well, what if I decided NOT to go to YOUR apartment?"

"Whatever. Suit yourself. If you want to be eaten alive by a mob of girls. That's your choice! But I better not hear you blame me that I didn't offer!" Rinoa stated as she started to walk off.

_Fuck! She's right. Those girls will find me. Especially since I would have to go back and get my car. I hate to say this but..._

"Hey! Wait!" Squall asked.

"So you've finally changed your mind." Rinoa stated as a matter of factly.

"It's not like I had a choice now do I!" Squall snapped.

"Yes! You DO have a choice! And this is the one YOU made! I'm not making you come with me!" Rinoa snapped back!

Finally they arrived at her apartment and went upstairs without being detected.

Just then Rinoa realized that her and Squall were still soaking wet. But god did he look good with the clothes clung to his body.

"You're soaking wet! Let me go get some of my cousin's clothes! You look like his size. You can even take a shower if you want." Rinoa said.

"No. That's ok." Squall said.

"You saved my life. It's the least I could." Rinoa smiled. "I'll even wash and dry your clothes."

_God she has a beautiful smile!_

"Err thanks. But you're not going to steal my clothes are you?" Squall said.

"Um? No? That was a random question. Why would I want to steal your clothes?"

"Well because I am famous."

"Well you're not famous to me because I've never even heard of your band before. I still don't even know the name of your band."

"WHAT! You've never heard of me or Griever?"

"Nope. I can't say that I have." Rinoa stated truthfully.

"Really? Aww man. Everyone else in the world knows about us. This sucks." Squall said disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't get out much." Rinoa said.

"Oh well. It's not the end of the world." Squall said.

"Ok then. Wait here." Rinoa said as she went into her cousin's bedroom. She pulled out grey track pants, a black fitted t-shirt for males, and a pair of boxers, and a towel.

Then she walked out to find Squall looking at some of the photos that she took hanging around the apartment. A lot of them were gifts to her cousin that she gave him over the years.

_Wow! Whoever took these must be really talented. Squall thought_

"A-hem." Rinoa said which startled Squall.

He jumped and turned around a looked into those doe brown eyes. She stared right back. Those eyes made her blush.

"Oh um. Hey. Did you take these?" Squall asked.

"Yeah. They were gifts to my cousin." Rinoa said.

"They're very good. Maybe you should be a professional photographer. Griever's professional photographer. Maybe I could talk to my band manager."

"That would be great but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be around. But uh here you go." She said as she handed Squall the clothes. "The bathroom is the third door to the left." She said pointing down the hall to her bedroom.

"Thanks. But before I jump into some strangers shower, can I know your name at least? Mine is Squall."

"Um. My name is Rinoa but people call me Rin, Rinny, or Noa."

_Rinoa. What a nic- What the HYNE! I have a girlfriend! Bad Squall! _Then he started walking in the other direction forgetting to speak.

"Uh Squall? Where are you going? The bathroom is that way." Rinoa said.

"Bathroom. That way. Heh. I knew that." Squall said as he blushed as he turned and rushed to the bathroom.

Rinoa sighed. She started the coffee pot then she went to go change into some dryer clothes until she was able to take a shower herself and waited for Squall. She put on a pair of Capri sweatpants, a pair of blue ankle socks and a fitted t-shirt that read "It's my world. I'm just letting you use it."

As soon as she got out, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Just then Squall walked out of the bathroom after his nice shower. Now he smelt like her cousin.

"Um where do you want my wet clothes?" Squall asked.

"You can just put them in the washer there." She said because she had already put her clothes in there. So she got up and started the washer.

"Do you want some coffee?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes. Thank You." Squall said as he gratefully accepted a cup of coffee.

As Rinoa handed him the cup, she ended up staring into his blue eyes again.

_HYNE! He is so gorgeous! And the way his wet hair mops around his face! Damn Rinoa! Stop thinking that!_

"So. Since we're going to be here a while here awhile. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Rinoa asked.

"You really want to know?" Squall asked.

"Yeah I mean what else are we going to do?" Rinoa asked again.

"Fine but no information until you tell me what that bruise is on your neck." Squall said.

"Fine. But you go first." Rinoa said _Just don't tell him WHO you are._

"Promise?" He asked.

"Scout's honor" Rinoa said.

"But you're not a scout?"

"And how would you know this?"

"Fair enough. I don't know if you were." He finally said defeated. "So what do you want to know?"

"Where were you born?" She asked

"I was born on the Galbadian Continent in the town of Winhill. Then later moved to the Esthar Continent with my dad and my sister." Squall said.

"Where is your mom?" Rinoa asked.

Squall hesitated for a moment. Then he answered.

"She died when I was fifteen because she developed cancer." Squall said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died when I was five." Rinoa said.

Squall wasn't sure of what to say. Rinoa could sense that. So she asked another question.

"What kind of work does your father do?"

"Well I'm surprised you didn't know. My dad is the president of Esthar now. After he saved them from the Sorceress Adel." Squall said.

"Wow. Really? Um okay. How old are you?

"I am now 23 years old."

"When is your birthday?"

"August 23, 1985"

"What else have you done besides be in a band?"

"I am still currently a SeeD at Balamb Garden. Even though I am in a band, I am still on call for dispatch. But they do a fair amount of working around my schedule with the band and vice versa." Squall said.

"What made you want to be in a band?"

"Now that one is easy. Music is empowering. The key to life. It soothes the soul. Have you ever watched a movie and thought about what the scene would be to music? Then you put it to music and it finally brings the scene together to feel what they are feeling. The lyrics that I write come from experience. In fact I'm working on new ones right now. But enough about me. Tell me about you. So. How old are you?"

" I just turned 21 years old."

"When is your birthday?"

"March 3, 1987"

"Really wow. That was a month ago! Where were you born?"

"I was also born on the Galbadian Continent, Deling City."

"WOW! Born in the capital. Some rich city girl coming to small town Balamb. How do you like it here?"

"Well I hardly feel rich. But I definitely feel more at home here than in Deling."

"Really? What kind of work does your father do?"

_HYNE! What do I do? Tell him part of the truth you idiot! She mentally fought with herself_

"Yeah. Um. He works for the Galbadian Military."

_Military father and bruises?_

"Really? Not to be blunt or anything but how did you get those bruises on your neck?" Squall asked.

She knew this question was inevitable. But she hesitated. She had a certain flashback on how she got that one particular bruise on her neck. _But if he only knew that they were all OVE R my body!_

_Flashback_

"_RINOA! GET YOUR WHITE TRASH ASS DOWN HERE! YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE!" Caraway screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Rinoa had no idea what she had done this time but nonetheless she had to obey her father._

"_Yes Caraway?" Rinoa retorted. She never called him dad when she watched him brutally murdered her mother 16 years ago._

"_DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" He said as he grabbed her neck and started to squeeze it tightly. "YOU WHORE! WHO WAS THAT GUY YOU WERE TALKING TO? HMM?" He screamed again when it looked like his blood vessels were going to pop at any given moment._

"_M-My friend!" She stuttered as she gasped for breath._

"_BULLSHIT! YOU'RE WHORING AROUND RINOA! SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO WHORE AROUND, LET YOUR OLD MAN JOIN IN ON THE FUN! YOU MUST BE GOOD IF THEY KEEP COMING FOR MORE!" Caraway sneered then pressed his lips to hers and started making out with her._

_Rinoa tried to push him away. "CARAWAY! STOP! NO!" Rinoa screamed with tears in her eyes. She pushed him off and tried to get away but he got her and dragged her up to her room. _

_He then pushed her on the bed and started ripping her clothes off. Finally she was completely naked._

"_WHO KNEW MY WHORE OF A DAUGHTER COULD BE SO SEXY!" He said as he started massaging her breasts and taking them into his mouth while he was fingering her with his other free hand._

"_CARAWAY! STOP!" Rinoa pleaded but that just made him continue._

_He started kissing her on the lips again and made his way down her body to her womanhood and suckled it for a few minutes then quickly shoved her on the bed so she would stay down while he unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood then rammed it inside her making her scream in pain! After about twenty minutes, the General was done with his daughter._

"_Well that was one good fuck!" Caraway said as he zipped his pants back up. "We'll definitely be doing THAT again soon!" _

_Then he turned around and left._

_Rinoa laid there on her bed not moving from the spot the General had put her in. She just let the tears flow. She wasn't going to try to stop them. She felt worthless and dirty. No one would ever want to be with her now. She was no good. Her father made sure of that. He took her virginity! She could feel the blood seeping down her leg and onto the bed. She developed bruises all over her body from where he forcefully pushed her down and touched her and when he dragged her upstairs. She had bruises and cuts everywhere. She cried and she cried. Mattson wouldn't save her. No one would._

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Rinoa!" Squall asked after about ten minutes realizing she had zoned out.

She was trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't. They had a mind of their own and started flowing freely.

Squall then realized that this was a very touchy subject. So he asked Rinoa again because she promised.

"Rinoa? What happened? Was it your dad?" He asked.

She was crying more freely now. She didn't answer and just nodded.

"Are you alright?" Squall asked out of pure concern for the girl.

She nodded. Even though it wasn't true. She wasn't alright. Her father was after her. Biggs and Wedge already found her. It was a matter of time before they got her. Of course she wasn't alright.

Squall wiped away her tears and that made her jump. He then apologized and looked at her.

_Hyne. She is so beautiful. I can't get over it. It's so true. Who would want to destroy such a pure soul? A beautiful soul. Who would want to hurt an ANGEL!?_

The thought angered him. But was soon in a happy place when he looked at her again.

_She is an admirable young woman and the way her hair flows. Sexy! Ah fuck! I have a girlfriend that I love! I love her so much! But she is so CLINGY! Is that it? Is that what I feel for Quistis? Love?_

Both are knocked out of their trances when they hear the door open and a man walks in. Rinoa looked up and smiled while Squall stood up in shock.

The man looked around and saw Rinoa and smiled back but then noticed there was someone else in the room. He immediately took a double take to make sure it was really him.

"Squall! Man! What the fuck are you doing here? And in my clothes?" Xander asked Squall curiously with excitement but eyed them both suspiciously.

Rinoa finally realized what Xander was thinking.

"XANDER! We didn't do ANYTHING!" Rinoa pleaded.

"I never even thought you did!" He replied sarcastically. "Squall? How do you know my cousin Rinoa?"

"WHOA! Wait. Rinoa is your cousin!?" Squall said shocked.

"Yep! And I love this girl! So how do you know each other?" Xander asked again.

"I- um- well. I uh. Well I spotted her at the concert we just did and then today I saved her from drowning."

"Rinoa! How in the world did you end up almost drowning?"

"I- um – well. I was running and ran into the water on accident and swam out without thinking anything of it. With a shitload of clothes on. I swam out so far. The clothes started getting heavy. I couldn't swim back." Rinoa said which was PARTLY true.

"Oh! Rinoa are you okay?"

"Yes, Xander. I'm fine. But if it wasn't for Squall, I would be dead right now." Rinoa agreed.

"Oh! Phew! Well that explains why Squall is wearing my clothes!" Xander joked.

Rinoa was still confused.

"Wait! How do YOU two know each other?" Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa I told you I was a band manager now. I'm Griever's band manager."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT BAND IT WAS!" Rinoa explained.

"Haha. That's because you never asked which band!" Xander said again.

"Oh! Well. I guess I didn't but you still should have told me!" Rinoa said starting to get a little frustrated.

"Well you still should have asked!" Xander said back.

"Err. Xander, sometimes you… uggg. I'm taking a shower." Rinoa said as she left the room.

"Well. That's something you don't see every day." Squall said.

"Are you kidding me? She's always like that." Xander said.

"Oh. Really. Well actually I saw that attitude this morning after I saved her." Squall said.

"Oh! Haha! But Squall you can sit in the living room if you want. But I'm going to change so I'll be out in a minute." Xander said then went to his room.

As Squall went to go to the living room, he passed the bathroom and heard Rinoa crying. He noticed that door was cracked and he saw Rinoa completely naked but only paid attention to the fact that she was naked for a brief five seconds when he realized why she was crying. He saw bruises and cuts all up and down her body.

_Holy HYNE! What the hell happened? Her father did that?_

_I know you feel alone _

_Yeah _

_And no one else can figure you out_

_But don't ever turn away from_

_The ones that help you down!_

_Well _

_They'd love to save you_

_Don't you know? _

_They love to see you smile_

_But the colors that you've shined_

_Are surely not your style_

_But you should know _

_These colors that you're shining are…_

_Surely not the best_

_Colors that you shine._

_Surely not the best_

_Colors that you shine._

"Yo man! Squall! Checking out my cousin I see! She's hot right! I swear man if I wasn't related to her and I didn't know her I would be all over that!" Xander said. "But 'kissing cousins' is wrong! Not just wrong by law, IT'S DISGUSTING! So come sit with me and just chat. How's Quistis? I haven't seen much of her lately. You two still together?"

"Yeah. I think we're getting pretty serious. I mean we've been dating for two years now. But I'm still confused. "

"You thinking of proposing?" Xander asked.

"I was thinking about it. But she seems a bit stand offish lately. She seems distracted. I think she's drifting away."

"Hey man. It always happens to us good guys." Xander exclaimed. "Mel is having a baby. I'm going to be a dad."

"Are you two getting married?" Squall asked.

"Well I haven't proposed yet. But I'm thinking strongly about it. I love her so much and I know its love. I don't think I can live without her nagging me all the time. Otherwise I would never get anything done. If I had never met Mel, I wouldn't miss her nagging. But the first time we broke up, I realized how much I loved her nagging. Hyne I love that woman!" Xander said.

"Wow. Now that you say it that way, I don't feel like that at with Quistis. Her and I never fight or broke up so I have no idea if we were meant to be. I'm just not feeling it." Squall said.

"Well Squall, you could always try out my cousin." Xander said.

"No way man. She is too high maintenance for me."

"What the fuck are you talking about. She is so low maintenance. Otherwise you wouldn't be in my apartment right now, because Rinoa would have never let you in. She would have left you to the sharks."Xander said. " She is totally down to earth. You just need to get to know her. Hyne knows you already find her attractive."

"She is very attractive." Squall said.

Rinoa had just stepped out of the bathroom and went to her room to change into some different clothes. She was wearing grey indoor sweatpants that hugged her in the right places with the top of her pants rolled over and a white camisole that hugged her chest in the right places that made her breasts look bigger than they really are. She came out of her bedroom when she heard Xander and Squall talking about something. Marriage. Then she walked a little closer when she heard Xander say "_Well Squall, you could always try out my cousin."_

"_No way man. She is too high maintenance for me."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about? She is so low maintenance. Otherwise you wouldn't be in my apartment right now_, _because Rinoa would have never let you in. She would have left you to the sharks."Xander said. " She is totally down to earth. You just need to get to know her. Hyne knows you already find her attractive."_

"_She is very attractive." Squall said."_

At that precise moment, Rinoa barged into the living room shouting.

"Glad to know I'm the topic of conversation!" Rinoa shouted.

"Rinoa! When did you get out of the shower!?" Xander asked.

"Ten minutes ago! So? What am I? Just a sex symbol or something that can be used and beaten anytime anyone wants!? Hyne! I am not! I'm not a fucking object! I am a person!" Rinoa shouted then stomped off back to her room leaving both men stupefied.

"She never acts like this. Maybe I sh-" Xander started.

"No I will." Squall said.

"Squall. You have a very brave soul! Let Hyne be with you!" Xander said.

Squall walked to her door and knocked on it.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Just go away Squall!" Rinoa cried from behind the door.

Squall felt so guilty. He needed to apologize.

"Rinoa. Please?" Squall said as he opened her door and walked in slowly.

"HEEEY!! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Rinoa screamed.

He shut the door quietly. " Rinoa. We need to talk. I came to apologize. I heard you loud and clear. I'm sorry for talking about you the way I did. I'm sorry." Squall said as he moved closer to her.

Rinoa said nothing. She instead looked deep within his steel blue orbs he calls eyes.

"Rinoa. As for what you expressed to me earlier before Xander got home. You're right. And as for you being used and beaten. No one deserves that. You are not an object , you are a person. And a beautiful one at that." Squall said.

Rinoa finally started to cry. Then she spoke up.

"Squall. You have no idea what its like to feel like an object. I've felt like this my entire life. Everytime my father was angry, he'd call me names and use me for a punching bag. And then he'd… Then he'd… Then… he'd." Rinoa was crying again for the fourth time today.

"Then he'd what Rinoa?" Squall asked.

But all Rinoa did was shake her head in dread. She shook her head so hard that she felt dizzy and nearly fell over. But Squall caught her in time. She clung to his chest and just cried into it and he just hugged her. Something he would have never done in a million years. But this time. But this time was. _Different._

"Xander doesn't even know what my father does."

Squall felt the sudden urge to protect this woman.

_I know you're feeling like your lost._

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_I know you're feeling like your lost_

_And you feel you've drifted way too far_

_Did you know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best_

_Colors that you shine_

_Surely not the best _

_Colors that you shine._

"Shh. Rinoa. It's all right. Shh!" Squall said in a calming voice. "No one should have treated you like that."

She looked up at him again into those blue eyes.

He stared back into her chocolate ones. He definitely felt a pull to her. He just didn't know what. Her face was inches away from his. He slowly kept moving forward. She wasn't objecting so he kept going. Their lips were about to touch when…

BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! And Xander shouting "Rinoa! Laundry!"

_Hyne has bad timing!_ Squall thought.

"Guess that's the dryer." Squall finally said.

"Yeah it is. Let me go get your clothes. Then you can go change and then be on your way home." Rinoa said.

"Yeah. I guess so. My bandmates are probably wondering where the hell I am. " Squall said.

"Well then. Let's not make them worry any longer." Rinoa said playfully.

She went to go retrieve his clothes but not before Squall pulled her and looked into her eyes again.

"Don't look at me like that like its game over. My cousin is your manager so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Rinoa said.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me from my crazed fanbase."

"Well you saved me from drowning. So we're even." Rinoa said.

"See you around." Squall said as he left.

_Hyne! I can't believe I just did that! I Almost kissed her! I almost cheated on Quistis! Hyne I'm dead! I can't let this slip!_

_Hyne! I almost kissed him! I can't wait to see him again!_

_Surely not the best_

_(I know you're feeling like your lost)_

_Colors that you shine_

_But you should know these colors _

_That you're shining are_

_Surely not the best_

_(I know you're feeling like your lost_

_And you feel you've drifted way too far) _

_Did you know these colors that you're shining are?_

end of chapter 2

Authors Note

So what do you think so far? How long will it take for Squall to realize that there is more to Rinoa than meets the eye? When will he find out about her secrets? Does Squall have any secrets that could put Rinoa's life in danger while her secrets from Squall are merely keeping her safe for the time being? I know this chapter is really long. But there is so much hidden plot in this chapter and I couldn't move it to another chapter otherwise I would have had to rewrite my entire story after the first chapter. Which isn't something I really want to do. Please read and review! Chapter three will up soon! It may or not be longer than this one. I haven't decided. Chapter three is going under revision as we speak.

Also Note to readers of The New Ultimecia. Chapter Ten WILL be going up soon. I hate to keep you guys waiting! Keep the reviews coming and so will the chapters! Think of it as a mutual relationship! Some feedback would be nice!

Thanks


	4. Already Gone

Chapter 3- Already Gone

"Oh! Fuck! What are we going to do now!?" Wedge said.

"I don't know! We almost fucking had her!" Biggs exclaimed worriedly.

"WHAT IF CARAWAY FINDS OUT WE LOST HER!?"

"Fuck WEDGE! We're not supposed to disturb him until we have her! Remember Wedge!?" Biggs aggravatingly said.

"Oh yeah! So we are safe for now! Phew!" Wedge calmed down a little bit.

"Well yeah. So let's think. We know she's here in Balamb, right?" Biggs stated.

"Yeah," Wedge paused then realized. "Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't she have relatives here in Balamb?"

"No.. wait a second. Yes! Caraway's nephew Xander Heartilly!" Biggs said.

"So you think she's staying with him?" Wedge asked.

"Of course! So if we find him, we find her," Biggs exclaimed.

"But what if she's not with him? Would she risk her family returning her to Caraway?" Wedge asked.

"No. Perhaps you're right, for once, Wedge. What about that boy she was with?"

"He looked familiar."Wedge said.

"If you say so. But let's go to sleep and start our search again in the morning." Biggs exclaimed.

XXX

_I will not leave a letter._

_Nothing at all._

_I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone._

_I will not break this silence we've shared for so long_

_I will be strong._

Squall walked slowly back to the band house. He couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss with Rinoa. _*Hyne! She is an angel. So beautiful. But what about Quistis? I can't do this to Quistis. And this is bad! I'm going to be seeing Rinoa a lot more now! I love Quistis. I need to stop saying that if I really don't love her! I feel like it's a friends with benefits kind of thing! And that's not what I want!*_

_I will not leave a letter!_

_Nothing at all._

_I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone!_

_Why did I stay here, stay for so long_

_When we're so far gone_

_I feel so stupid taking this fall_

_I should have seen it_

_Known all along. _

_I won't break this silence we've shared for so long_

_I will be strong_

He finally arrived at his house and opened the front door. He was greeted by Selphie who have him a huge hug.

"Squall! You're home!" Selphie chimed. She stopped for a second when she realized he wasn't wearing his clothes.

"And um, Squall? What are you wearing?" Selphie asked as she is sizing him up.

Squall realized he forgot to change out of Xander's clothes. He was so caught up with Rinoa he hadn't even thought about anything else other than Rinoa and Quistis.

"Oh. Um. These are Xander's clothes. Mine got all wet." Squall said.

"Well how did they get wet, Squall?" Selphie asked.

"Well," Squall said as he starts his story. "I kinda saved Xander's cousin from drowning at the beach."

"Oh. Xander's cousin Rinoa?" Selphie asked.

"You know her?" Squalled asked shocked?

"Nah. I don't even know what she looks like. But Xander talks about her enough." Selphie stated.

"Really?" Squall asked. _How is it that I've never heard of her?_

"Yeah. But that still doesn't explain how you ended up in Xander's clothes." Selphie asked.

"Well, after I saved her, we were chased by a mob of girls so she dragged me to her house to save my life. SO when I got to her house. I was still in wet clothes so she offered me some of Xander's and said she would wash mine." Squall said.

"Oh…Wow…..wait… you were at her house?"Selphie asked.

"Yeah?" Squall wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"She lives in Balamb?" Selphie asked again.

"Yes, Selphie. She just moved here."

"Quistis isn't going to like that." Selphie stated.

"Why? We didn't do anything." Squall said. Technically he wasn't lying. Nothing _DID _happen. But that doesn't mean he didn't WANT them to happen.

_*I just saw her naked and we almost kissed. But nothing happened*_

"Oh. Okay." Selphie said as she left to go find Irvine.

_What could you possibly want from me._

_Can't you see that I'm already gone_

_Everything we thought we'd be_

_I still don't feel sorry for this loss._

Squall was relieved when Selphie left the room. He headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was lost in his thoughts when Xander's clothes started to get really itchy. *_HYNE! How does Xander wear these?!*_Squall thought to himself as he headed for his bedroom. His and Quistis' bedroom.

_I will not waste a moment thinking these thoughts_

_Forgetting comes easy, I never cared at all. _

_Hurt became hate_

_Now I'm feeling the strain. _

_There's just too much pain._

_Fell into pieces, got swept away_

_Left all our pictures, some to fade_

_I won't break this silence we've shared for so long_

_I will be strong._

When he got upstairs he heard noises. He listened closely to hear where the noises were coming from. He heard them coming from the left of the hall which lead to…_*My room? HYNE! Selphie and Irvine better not be having sex in my bed!* _He walked closer to the door and the noises were louder. He opened the door to kick the intruders out. But when he opened the door, the sight before him was not expected. His eyes were wide and his jaw hit the floor.

_What could you possibly want from me_

_Can't you see I'm already gone_

_Everything we thought we'd be_

_I still don't feel sorry for this loss._

What he saw made his heart stop and his blood boil.

"Oh! My! HYNE!" Squall screamed!

When Squall spoke, the "couple" jumped.

"SQUALL! When did you get home!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER! You've been sleeping around. AND WITH HIM! THIS IS MY ROOM!"Squall continued to scream. "GET OUT NOW!"

"But Squall!"

"I SAID GET OUT QUISTIS! YOU TWO SEIFER!" Squall was yelling now he was red in the face.

"Yo man! It just happened! You made her cry when you stormed out this morning!" Seifer yelled!

"Seifer, just shut up okay!" Quistis cried as she is rushing to get clothes on.

"So maybe I shouldn't feel so bad about meeting that girl from the concert then! AND I NEARLY KISSED HER!" Squall still screaming!

"Squall! Let me tell you the truth!.. Wait. You met up with the girl you said you'd never meet up with again? AND YOU PUT ALL THE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY INFIDELITIES! HOW DARE YO-"

"SHUT UP QUISTIS! I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! EVER! AND I DIDN'T PLAN ON SEEING RINOA AGAIN! SO DON'T YOU 'HOW DARE ME' YOU SLUT! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ALMOST KISSING RINOA AND FULL OUT CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND!" SQUALL RETORTED.

"Rinoa? Xander's cousin?" Seifer asked

*_HYNE! DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT RINO-SHUT UP THAT'S NOT THE POINT!*_Squall quickly thought.

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT SEIFER!" Squall stammered and turns to Quistis. "AND YOU! I knew you've been acting distant , Quistis! And for TOO long! Tell me how long this has been going on!"Squall shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear now

"What's goin' on, ya know?" Rajin asked as he walked through the door to see two half naked people and Squall.

"YEAH! Selphie and I were trying to sleep!" Irvine yelled.

"IRVINE! Look and might figure it out, ya know" Rajin pointed out.

"WHAT THE FUCK SEIFER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! FUJIN!"Irvine yelled!

"IRVINE! NO!" Seifer pleaded.

"WHAT!" Fujin said irritated and looked around and saw Seifer. "Seifer?" she said as she started crying.

"Fujin! It's not what it looks like! I LOVE YOU! Quistis means nothing to me!"Seifer pleaded again.

"ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, SEIFER?" Squall still yelling. "So tell me. How long as this been going on!"

Quistis and Seifer looked at each other.

"Three years."Quistis finally said.

"Three YEARS!?" Squall and Fujin said together.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM QUISTIS! NOW! IT'S OVER! TAKE YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! " Squall yelled.

"Squall! I love you!" Quistis said.

"Well, it's a little too late for that. NOW LEAVE!" Squall said finally.

On that note. Quistis stormed out and Seifer looked at Fujin.

"Fujin?" Seifer asked.

"OVER!"Fujin said angrily and hurt as she started crying. Rajin went to her. Seifer didn't bother putting his clothes back on and just gathered his things and went to his room without another word.

Squall just watched them go.

"Guys! I'm going to be down at the beach! Probably going to stay at the hotel for tonight!" Squall said as everyone nodded. "Oh and ONE MORE THING. NOBODY GOES IN MY ROOM UNLESS YOU PLAN ON DECONTAMINATING THE SHEETS! Is that CLEAR!?" Squall yelled as everyone again nodded and walked out.

_You don't have to say anything at all_

_I won't stop you from walking away_

_I'll do nothing at all._

1

1


	5. Starless

Starless

_If only you could watch me fall_

_I cannot feel it anymore_

_The soul you cut, the soul adore_

_Cannot feel you anymore_

_Cuz you've run through me with destructive force_

_I think somehow I've got to get it straight_

_I've got to get you out of me_

_But I can't get through to you_

Squall walked for what seemed like hours and walking nowhere. He was going to stay at the Balamb Hotel but there were no rooms available. He ended up at the bar where he saw Xander and Mel. Mel saw him and waved him to come over.

Squall hesitantly walked over to them. Especially since he didn't want to be around people right now. Especially since that looking at Xander made him think of Rinoa and the scene he just witnessed. He looked at Xander and Mel while envied e love they had with eachother. But nonetheless he walked over.

"Hey Squall! What brings you down here?" Mel said happily.

"Oh, Just needed some air." Squall honestly said. "Wow Mel! Look at you! You look Great!"

"You look good too, Squall!" Mel cheered!

"You look better! Xander just told me the news." Squall laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Xander! I wanted to tell them!" Mel whined while smacking Xander hard in the abs.

"Mel! I only told Squall because he was at my house with Rinoa! She was in the shower so I kept him company. So I just told him." Xander explained. "By the way Squall, I would like my clothes back!"

Squall looked down to see he forgot to change out of Xander's clothes again and soon remembered just how itchy they are.

"And Squall hasn't told anyone else right?" Mel inquired with the look of 'Please tell you didn't'.

Squall thought to himself_*Not that I've had a chance to tell anyone*_

"No, of course I didn't tell anyone else Mel! " Squall said truthfully. "Not that I've had any time to tell anyone."

"You were too busy thinking of Rinoa! Hey man! That's why you came over here! To see if you could date her!" Xander said snarkily.

"Dude! Rinoa is very beautiful but I've only just met her today."Squall said. *_Though she can't be worse than Quistis.* _

"Wait. What about Quis-" Mel asked. But before she could finish she saw Seifer storm in the bar looking for Squall, or Xander, if not both.

_See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath_

_See me I'm over the edge, farther with every step_

_See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath_

_Standing over the edge I'm taking my last breath_

Seifer looked around and finally found who he was looking for. He saw Squall and he was going to beat him for calling Quistis a slut. But then he saw Xander and decided to talk to him instead!

"XANDER! I need to talk to you for a minute. NOW!" Seifer yelled.

"Dude, ok! No need to fucking yell!" Xander said. He turns to Mel and Squall and says," Will you two excuse me for a minute?" He turned and walked away with Seifer.

" I wonder what that was about." Mel said curiously."'Me too. He better not do something stupid." Squall said agitated.

"What do you mean Squall?" Mel asked.

" I don't know. Maybe he's going to quit the band 'stupid'" Squall replied.

" He wouldn't do that. Would he? And why?" Mel asked again.

"It's a long story." Squall finalized.

_And how I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_And how I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm hopeless and grayed out_

_Somehow I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_And now I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to burn out_

Meanwhile

"Seifer what is it?" Xander questioned.

"Well, Xander, I just wanted to tell you that Puberty Boy and I had a fight and it can't be worked out" Seifer said angrily.

"What was the fight about? I'm sure I can fix it!" Xander said.

"You can't fucking fix it XANDER! You're a great manager but this. You can't fix! This is between Squall and I."Seifer blatanly said.

"So then why the fuck are you telling me it can't be fixed?" Xander asked.

" BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M QUITTING THE BAND! Find someone else to deal with Squall's antics because I can't!" Seifer yelled.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT THE BAND! " Xander screamed.

"YES I CAN AND I DID!" Seifer screamed as he started to walk away but Xander grabbed his arm before he could go causing Seifer to look down and glare at Xander for even touching him.

"NO, You can't QUIT! You have a contract! You can't legally leave the band until you're contract is up AND until we find someone suitable to replace you!" Xander sneered.

"WHAT!" Seifer yelled in shock!

"Yeah! You can't leave for another year. And you still have to attend all functions scheduled. Concerts, fundraisers, and band meetings!" Xander proclaimed.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BAND HOUSE! Do I have to stay there too!"Seifer yelled.

"No you don't have to stay there or even take the same tour bus. But you have to remain in the band! Because if you don't, I'll sue your ass!" Xander screamed.

"FINE! I'll stay with the band until my contract runs out. But you better send me the schedule because I'm fucking moving out.. TONIGHT!" Seifer screamed.

"And if you miss even just ONE fucking event, or even LATE, So help me GOD Seifer. I will sue your ass for that too! I don't care if it's a dire emergency!" Xander said in a final tone and walked away.

_I can transcend you and mentally bend you_

_But I can't handle the shit that I'm into_

_I have been blinded and always reminded_

_Of the things I want but I never could find_

_I am a part of a world that I hate_

_I wish the end would come faster_

_My world's a disaster_

_Can't you see that I'm down _

_And I'm drowning _

_And I can't keep my head _

_Above my wake_

Xander walked back over to Squall and Mel with the look of murder in his eyes.

"Xander? What's wrong baby?" Mel asked. Xander didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Xander?" Mel asked again.

"SQUALL! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND SEIFER!" Xander screamed.

"Why?" Squall asked.

"Because what did transpire between you two is why he's quitting the band!" Xander yelled.

"He's quitting the band?" Mel asked.

"Yeah but luckily not for another year. He's just moving out of the bandhouse." Xander said finally calm. "So Squall are you going to tell me what happened?"

"First of all. It wasn't a fight! Second of all it's his own damn fault that I hate him. But as for him quitting the band, over this, is not my doing either!" Squall said defending himself.

"So what the fuck _DID _happen" Xander asked again.

"Tonight, after I left your house, I found Seifer and Quistis fucking in my bed! And she has been fucking Seifer for the last three years! Seifer was fucking Quistis before he got together with Fujin. And even with them being in their own relationships, they were still fucking eachother! So I didn't _DO___anything except caught them in the act and said some pretty nasty things!" Squall retorted.

"Oh fuck man! I'm sorry! No wonder Quistis has always been distant."Xander said.

"Yeah well. I did love her in a way. Maybe it was just because she's good in bed. Sex was always great with her. But I'm sure I can find someone better." Squall said.

"SQUALL! Oooh I KNOW! Rinoa is up for grabs now!" Xander smirked. " Just uh.. Get to know her first!"

Squall just smiled. He did like Rinoa. She is beautiful and even he had to admit that even only meeting her today, he felt a pull to her.

"Hey man! You can stay at my apartment tonight! I know you probably don't want to go to the band house tonight!" Xander said as he took his keys out of the apartment and started dangling them in front of Squall.

"Thanks." Squall said as he took the keys from Xander and left.

_See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath_

_See me I'm over the edge, farther with every step_

_See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath_

_Standing over the edge, I'm taking my last breath_

As soon as he left the bar, his phone started to ring. His ringtone was _Breakdown _by Breaking Benjamin. It was Quistis. In fact, he started going through his contact list when his phone started ringing again though this time it was a text from Quistis that read:

_Please come home. I'm sorry! Luv ya! Xoxo Quisty!_

After he read it, he deleted the text without a response and deleted both Seifer and Quistis from his phone. He decided he was going to go to the bandhouse for a minute to get changed so he can give Xander his clothes back.

As he got there, he dreaded that Quistis would be there. He was glad to see that she was no where to be found as he quickly changed into more comfortable clothing. Which was cotton boxers, a pair of basketball shorts, and just a plain white Hanes undershirt. Then darted out of the house and started to make his way to the Heartily apartment.

_I gotta get you out of my veins_

_I gotta get you out of my blood_

_I gotta get you out of my scene_

_I gotta get you out of me_

Elsewhere at Mel's Apartment

"Xander, are you going to be okay?" Mel asked worried.

"I don't know baby. I can't believe Seifer is leaving the band and blaming it on Squall. He didn't do anything."Xander sighed.

"I know hun, but that's Seifer. He's been like that for as long as I can remember since you've been band manager. He's hot headed. Squall too." Mel explained.

"Yeah I know, but still. I can't believe it happened though." Xander looked mentally exhausted at this point.

"Babe, everything happens for a reason. We may not see the reason behind it, but there is one." Mel said assuredly.

Xander pulled Mel onto his lap and started kissing her passionately before he pulled away.

"Mel, I love you!" Xander exclaimed.

Mel smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too!" Mel repeated. "OH! Be right back! Potty break!"

As she rushed to the bathroom, Xander started fiddling with the ring in his pocket. _*I'm asking her tonight* _He smiled at the thought.

Mel came out of the bathroom mere seconds later and noticed Xander in thought.

"Xander what are you thinking about now?" She asked.

He just sat there and smiled, got down in front of her on one knee and smiled as he pulled out the ring.

"Oh! My!" Mel said!

Xander laughed. "Melanie Rose Carmichael, You are the love of my life, the mother of my child. I exist so that I never miss a moment with you ever again. I'm down here on one knee, asking.' Will you marry me?' " Xander finally asked.

"Oh! My HYNE!" Mel said. Her jaw dropped and her eyes started to swell up.

"Yes! YES! I will marry you!" Mel screamed.

He just stood up and kissed her, swinging her around. "Melanie! I love you!"

"I love you too Xander!"

_XXX_

Squall made his way up the street when he saw Quistis with Seifer. He moaned and tried to stay out of sight from them. *_"Quistis means nothing to me!" My ass* _Squall remembered Seifer pleading to Fujin back at the apartment. He ran away as quickly as he could. _*Good thing they didn't notice me!_* Well. At least Seifer didn't anyways. Quistis did and starting running towards him.

_What I'm really trying hard to get down to words_

_Is the way I fit into this world, Things I've survived_

_Pushed me to the darker side, because of life as it was_

_The life that was yours should've been mine_

_But I never could take anymore of this_

'_Cause I'm always gonna get down to the floor_

_It's a cold gun that I kiss_

'_Cause I cannot break anymore_

"SQUALL!" Quistis screamed.

"QUISTIS! Leave me alone! We have nothing to talk about! It's over!" Squall sternly said.

"But Squall! You must know why!" Quistis said.

"I don't care Quistis! You actually did me a favor! Now I can see you for what you really are! A two-timing slut!" Squall yelled as he started walking away.

Quistis pretended to act hurt.

"Squall! Where are you going! The band house is that way!" Quistis said pointing towards the center of town.

" WHO THE FUCK SAID I WAS GOING TO THE BANDHOUSE!" Squall yelled.

"Then where are you going!?" Quistis asked.

"None of your fucking business!" Squall claimed.

"Fine! Be that way Squall! But know this Squall! I will always love you!" Quistis said as she ran back to Seifer.

_*Finally! Good riddance! I don't need a bitch who lies and keeps secrets!* _Squall thought as he started walking to Xander's.

_Somehow I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_That's how I feel when I'm starless_

_I'm hopeless and grayed out_

_Somehow I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to burn out_

_Now I'm starless._

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**I KNOW LONG CHAPTER GUYS! BUT IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. BUT AS PROMISED, YOU HAVE THIS WONDERFUL NEW CHAPTER BY 10PM EST ON DECEMBER 15****TH****, 2012. **

**AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED. XANDER PROPOSED TO MEL. THERE WAS NO MENTION OF IT BEFOREHAND IN THE STORY. BUT YOU HAVE TO REALIZE WHEN THE STORY STARTS , XANDER AND MEL HAVE ALREADY BEEN DATING A WHILE, AND HAS OBVIOUSLY BEEN PLANNING IT SINCE BEFORE RINOA EVEN GOT TO BALAMB. **

**TO READER AND FAN ANGEL-WINGS NAYA!**

**DON'T WORRY! YOUR CHAPTER THAT YOU REQUESTED IS COMING! JUST HAVE TO FIND THE RIGHT PLACE TO PUT IT! :D. R&R PLEASE! :D**


	6. Washing The World Away

Washing The World Away

_When will this all be over?_

_How come this never ends_

_This room keeps closing in on me._

_Not much outside that I care to see._

Squall kept walking and walking to Xander's apartment. After the encounter with Quistis he was glad to be away from the bandhouse tonight. He finally got to the apartment and unlocked the door. Everything was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. That was until he saw the flashing in the living room. He walked over thinking Xander was stupid for leaving the television on. He decided that he might as well make use of it.

He was about to sit down on the couch when he saw someone already there sprawled under a blanket sleeping. He soon saw the raven black hair popping out from underneath and soon realized it was Rinoa.

_*FUCK HYNE! I totally forgot Rinoa lives here!* _

He turned to pick her up off the couch and bring her into her room. When he finally picked her up she was light as a feather. He looked down at her face and just smiled because she looked beautiful when she sleeps. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. As he started walking back to the living room he stopped at her door and just watched her. Simply amazed that she could look so angelic.

_*She is so beautiful* Squall smiled to himself. _

He then went back to the living room to watch television. He was starting to fall sleep watching the Balamb News at 11:00pm. They went over Glacial Eyes that were multiplying rapidly along the east coast of the Balamb continent. Over to the weather.

Monday: Partly cloudy with Sunshine High 80s. Low 60s in the evening

Tuesday: Mostly cloudy with 80% chance of rain and severe thunderstorms.

And so on and so forth.

After about 30 mins they had 'Breaking News!'.

"Seifer Almasy of the famous rock band Griever is leaving!"

_*How the hell did they find out so fast!?* Squall thought. *Nevermind, it was bound to come out sooner or later*_

He continued watching the news because he was no longer tired.

"It has been confirmed by band manager Xander Heartilly that Seifer, is in fact leaving. But he will not confirm any of the multiple rumors as of why."The reporter finally concluded.

*_Thank HYNE*Squall thought. *I'm glad Xander didn't confirm because it's nobody else's business except the band's.*_

After that he decided to turn the television off and go to Xander's room to sleep. He pulled back the silk comforter with Sherpa fur underneath, climbed in and instantly fell asleep. BUT not for long. He was woken up by the sound of someone screaming.

He stood up to where he thought the screaming was coming from. It was coming from Rinoa's room. He opened her door to find that she was screaming bloody murder. He ran over to her because she was whipping around violently and screaming in her sleep.

"DAD! No! STOP! NO! PLEASE! GET AWAY! NOOOOO!" Rinoa screamed.

That's when Squall decided to intervene.

"RINOA! RINOA! WAKE UP!" Squall shouted.

She opened her eyes at the sound of an intruder in her room. She couldn't see who it was so her defensive instincts took control of her body and punched the intruder square in the eye. Squall fell to the floor and Rinoa started to kick him.

'RINOA! STOP!" Squall screamed. That's when his militia instincts took over considering he used to be the commander of the Balamb Garden. A special military force. He grabbed her leg making her stumble to the floor. He saw the chance and rolled her over while pinning her to the floor.

"Rinoa! STOP! I'm not here to hurt! It's me, Squall!" Squall pleaded.

"S-Squall? W-What are you doing here?" Rinoa stuttered confused.

"Xander gave me his key so I could stay here tonight as he is staying at Mel's house tonight."Squall stated.

"You know Mel?" Rinoa asked.

"Xander's my band manager."Squall said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. So Xander sent you here to keep an eye on me?" Rinoa asked.

"Um. Well. No. No mention of you whatsoever." Squall half lied.

Rinoa raised an eyebrow at that not sure whether or not to believe him.

"Hmm. That's funny because after you left he noticed the bruises I had and asked me where they came from. He doesn't know they were from my dad. He just knows that it was someone and wanted someone to protect me."Rinoa stated.

"Well, I can honestly say that he never mentioned that it was my job to watch you."Squall said playfully.

"Which brings me back to my previous question." Rinoa stated. " Why are you here?"

"I got home and I got into a fight with a bandmate. It got so bad that he's leaving the band. So Xander told me to stay here tonight to cool off." He said anxiously.

"What was the fight about?" Rinoa asked pleadingly. "Please tell me!" She gave him such convincing puppy dog eyes. But he didn't fall for it. But truth betold, she honestly cared for Squall's wellbeing. She just didn't realize it yet.

"I don't want to talk about it." Squall finally said.

She was going to ask again to tell her but then she finally noticed his black eye and immediately felt guilty.

"Squall. Did I do that?" Rinoa asked painfully pointing to his black eye.

"Yeah. But I will be fine. But you have a mean right hook." Squall said assuredly.

"Does it hurt?" Rinoa asked.

He thought about it and wondered if he should take her for a ride and lay it on thick. But looking at her right now made him realize he didn't want to make her feel more guilty than she clearly already did.

"Yeah, but like I said I will be fine." He nodded.

"OH, Squall. I'm so sorry! Please let me go get ice for it!" She pleaded.

"…Whatever." Squall said.

_This pain could all be over_

_If I just blinked an eye_

_Keep holding on to some star_

_That stops me from._

_Washing the world away. Hey yeah! Hey yeah!_

_Washing the world away! Hey yeah! Hey yeah!_

_Washing the world away_

As Rinoa left to go get some ice , she couldn't help but think of her own bruises. All the torment and the torture that Caraway put her through. He murdered her mother and he hated his own daughter. He blamed her for her mother being murdered by _HIS _own hand. He blamed her for everything and now he was going to use her as a punching bag for ruining his own life.

_*No. Now is not the time to be dwelling on my own bruises. I need to get ice for Squall.*_ Rinoa thought.

She was here in Balamb where her father couldn't touch her. She was safe here, wasn't she?

_Why can't I get through today_

_Feeling blind , there's only me to blame_

_But still I find, I tried to hide_

_Maybe in time, I'll my way_

_I find that no one understands me_

_Feel so alone_

_Does anyone feel the way I do_

_I just want to take all this love_

Still back in Rinoa's room, Squall sat at her desk and started thinking. _*Rinoa shouldn't need to worry about being hurt. Who could harm an angel?! What kind of father would hurt his own daughter? She is so beautiful! So pure!* _Squall became angered at his thoughts. He knew that if he ever met her father he would seriously hurt the man. He also realized that Rinoa had been gone a long time. So he got up to go see what was keeping her. But he really wanted to make sure she was okay.

He saw her standing over the sink, lost in her own little world. He walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, making her jump.

"Hey, Hey. Easy. Are you okay, Rinoa?" Squall inquired.

"Yeah. Just lost in my own thoughts again." Rinoa said slowly as she turned around and handed him a bag of ice.

"Care to share? But only if you're ready to." Squall suggested.

"Just thinking about my dad and why I ran away." Rinoa said tearfully

"Shh, Rinoa. Your dad can't hurt you here. I won't let that happen."Squall assured her.

There was an awkward silence between them, so Squall decided to make his way to back to Xander's room.

"Thanks for the ice, But I should go to sle-" Squall was interrupted.

"Squall, stay here tonight please."Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa. I'm going to be here all night. I'm going to be in Xander's room, okay?" Squall said.

"No. Stay with me. Please."Rinoa pleaded.

Rinoa started to walk to him and held his face in her hands.

The way she touched him had him spinning in circles. He felt weak, vulnerable even. The way she touched him wasn't anything like he had ever felt before. Quistis didn't have this touch. This touch sent his brain in a tizzy and his earth quake. He was walking in unfamiliar territory but someone how he wanted this to go forward. The way she touched him, made him want to bend to her will. To do anything for her.

He sighed, going against all of his instincts telling him this isn't a good idea. But…

"Alright. Rinoa. I promise no one will hurt you." Squall said as she started pulling him to her room. He didn't resist, they headed towards her bed. She got under the covers. He got in on the other side and pulled the blankets over him. She had her back facing him and he instinctively put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

He forgot all about that day and about the ice that he was supposed to put on his eye. He also forgot the fact that his eye hurt. Rinoa had instantly fallen asleep in his arms feeling safe and secure. Finally fatigue caught up with him as he allowed himself to succumb to the sleep he so desperately needed.

_This pain could all be over _

_If I just blinked an eye_

_Keep holding on to some star_

_That stops me from.._

_Washing the world away. Hey yeah! Hey yeah!_

_Washing the world away!_

_Hey yeah! Hey Yeah!_

_Washing the world away!_

**At the Balamb Hotel**

"Should we tell the General that we found Rinoa in Balamb?"Wedge asked.

"Yes! Especially now that we have confirmed that she is staying with her cousin in Balamb!" Biggs said excitedly.

"Haha. We just got lucky we saw Xander talking to that guy about Rinoa at the bar." Wedge eagerly said. "When should we tell him?

"Not yet. We have to find out about her new life in Balamb. It's going to be hard to get her when we don't know where in Balamb Xander lives. We need a way to pry her from the people here. Now let's get some sleep." Biggs finally said.

XXX

Squall woke up the next morning to find that he had a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down to see that it was Rinoa laying on his chest sleeping soundly and that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He didn't want this moment to end. But it did when Squall's cellphone started ringing. He picked it up to find it was Xander. He picked it up and he noticed that Rinoa had woken up. He smiled before sliding that green touch button on his phone to answer.

"Talk to me." Squall said like the rockstar that he was.

"_Hey man! Come to the band house in about 20 minutes or so for a band meeting. And before you ask, yes Seifer will be there albeit reluctantly. Bring Rinoa with you. I don't want her by herself. Especially if someone tries to attack her again. Alright?" Xander said on the other line. _

"Yeah man. See you soon. " Squall said as he hung up.

"Was that Xander?" Rinoa asked yawning.

"Yeah. Remind me to never answer the phone this early in the morning. He talks to much." Squall said sternly.

Rinoa just laughed and asked "Well what did he want?"

"Yeah. I need to go to the bandhouse and you're coming with me." Squall said.

"Let me guess. Xander told you to bring me."Rinoa stated rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah. But also because I want you there. Squall smirked but just as he said that his phone started ringing again and he answered it.

"Hello?" Squall asked.

"_Is this Squall Leonhart?" The man asked_

"Yeah? How did you get this number?" Squall said confused.

"_Well sir. This is the Balamb Police. We've been trying to get in touch with you since yesterday morning. It's about your car."_

"Ah. Shit! Is everything ok?"

"_Yes. Well no. You left it at the beach yesterday. It's still there so our cleanup crew couldn't do their job. There will be a fine but you need to get it A.S.A.P before we have it towed at your expense and another $500 gil fine."_

"Err. Thanks. I will be there to get it in ten minutes." Squall said as he hung up the phone.

"Now what was that?" Rinoa asked.

"The Balamb Police. I left my car at the beach yesterday in the rush of things. I need to go get it now. SO hurry up and get dressed. We'll go get my car. Go get something to eat. Then head to the bandhouse. Okay?" Squall jumped out of bed and started getting his boots on.

"Sounds good to me. What time is it?"

"It's about 9:03 am, so let's get moving. And would you like me to cure your bruises so you don't have to explain them to the band."

"You can do that?" Rinoa asked shocked.

"That and a lot of other things."Squall said teasingly.

He pointed to her and yelled "Curaga!" All of her bruises had vanished. Plus all of her internal injuries that he never knew she had disappeared. She felt a tickle all over. That's what the spell did to her.

"See? All better." He said amused.

"Thank you. So why didn't you cure your eye?" She asked.

" I could have but when you wanted to get ice, I thought it was cute. So I allowed you to get the ice." Squall smirked. Rinoa playfully hit his arm.

"MEANIE! You tricked me!" Rinoa said jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I'll cure my eye now." Squall said and so he did.

"Better now?" Squall asked.

"Um. No. I liked it better with a bruise. Made you look tough." Rinoa laughed playfully.

"Now who's the MEANIE!" Squall said. They both started laughing.

"Now get dressed so we can go." He said finally.

_So how can I get through today_

_Feeling Blind, there's only me to blame_

_But still I find, I tried to hide_

_Maybe in time. I'll find my way._

_I don't think I'll make it through today_

_Feeling blind, there's only me to blame_

_But still I find. I tried to hide._

_Maybe this time. I'll find my way. _


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I know its been a while since the last update! As you know I wanted to get the New Ultimecia done first. It's just been sitting there finished and I just wanted to get it done. However crappy it may be. I also have been bedridden with the flu for the last 2 weeks and my hubby wouldn't let me leave my bed until I was better! He wouldn't let me get anywhere near a computer. He took my phone, my pda, my ipad, and locked it up and made me stay in bed. Part of me is mad at him for doing that. But I also love him because of that because it means he loves me and wants me to get well fast. He only allowed calls from my mum and family. Otherwise I was to rest. undisturbed. :D. I love that man.**

**Well I should have another chapter up by the end of the week for Music of the Heart!**

**Also. I will also be publishing the first chapter to a new fan fic. Called Bloodlove. It's a Vampire Diaries Fic. **

**Hope you guys stay with me!**

**RinoaxSquall4eva2012**


End file.
